Surviving our Days
by Thisreadingotaku
Summary: Just trying to get by and survive seemed like a normal thing for a high school teenager like me, or at least it was before all the world went to ruins. But I just want to keep my little sister and niece safe, I have to protect them at all cost with a former classmate's help . But hey I need all the help to survive with two kids.I'm just a normal girl after all. OCxOC Hope ya like!
1. Before it Started

**_Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story, this would be my first fanfiction to be published on ! I'm pretty excited to write this one, I've had it in my mind for a couple of weeks. I tried to make it a little different than the others and try not to give my characters so much knowledge of surviving in the outdoors, they were pretty normal people before all the world went to crap. I haven't really seen many fanfictions where it also shows the struggles of characters going through this huge change and I want to make a change in that. It also may be a little slow in the beginning, so it'll be some chapters before the characters follow up with the without further distractions._**

 ** _I own nothing of the walking dead, just a fan who likes to write and read fanfiction. I only own the characters not mentioned in show._**

You know, people have always said since I could remember "Y _ou have to take the opportunities that could help your future."_ or once I got into high school it turned into, _"Where are you going to go after graduation? What are you planning to do?"_ well that's always what my teachers and peers would say every year we would enter into the new grade. I used to feel that I didn't know where I was going to go after high school, and that thought would scare me because I would always wonder what _would_ I do? Changing what I guess I wanted to do at that time was a common occurrence for me, I would go from wanting to be a fireman and helping people to becoming an author and just have a "cozy life" that authors have. But it wasn't until I got to my junior year that I finally figured out my passion, pastry arts. This became something out of the blue that I never thought would happen, but I remember the day, I surprising was able to make different sweets and be able to go to a regional competition. Even though I didn't win, it became one of my happiest days and a revelation, this is something I wanted to do when I get out. But of course I never even got to graduate, well no one really could when people started getting sick and practically eating each other.

"Bye mom. Have a nice day love you." Walking out of my parents room I could hear my mom becoming flustered that she was running behind her schedule. This is kind of a common occurrence in my family, never really on time to anything movies, reservations you name it. But I, unlike my mother and sisters, like to make sure I am on time and have a timely planned out schedule for my daily events. It really does bother me to become late of anything, something I probably got from my dad.

"Ah! It's already 6:50?! Abby isn't even out of her pajamas and out of bed yet! Oh! But have a nice today also Sister, love you too!" my mother is such a scatter brain, but I love her. I love all of my family, it's the most important thing to me. There probably isn't anything I wouldn't do for them.

I walked out of my house and continued to down to the bus station when I see my neighbor also walking out of his house. Nathaniel Wood. Never really talked to the guy before, sure little things have been said between us for we have some classes together, but really no association outside of school. He is always dressing his best, always wore a dress shirt of some sort and dress shoes, he always was able to pull of the gentlemen look, something all the girls in choir would pick up. After a brief nod in acknowledgment to each other he got in his car and drove off to school. I was always scared to drive in the city, especially in a place like Atlanta.

Walking up to school I looked down at my watch and saw that school was going to start in 20 minutes, so I went to get breakfast and sat down with my friends. When I sat down I saw my friends looking a little chatty this morning, so raising my eyebrow I asked, "What's up with you guys this morning. You guys aren't usually this talkative until the last minutes before the bell to signal class to start." They all looked at me with worried and a little fearful glances. "Woah. Guys what's up? Did someone die or something?"

"Haven't you been listening to the news lately? Or even taken a good look around the place? People have been getting sick recently withing the weeks and it's just getting worse." Lizzy, my best friend, exclaimed quietly to me. Now that I think about it, more people have been missing school lately and obviously went over the strict rule of no more than 5 unexcused absents. "It concerns me that people have been going missing and then hearing that they have been found with blood pouring out of their mouths because they bit someone like a rabid animal." Lizzy looked off to the side and I saw the concern in her eyes, her boyfriend Mathew hasn't been at school for the past few days and I can see that it is making her fearing for him. I wrapped an arm around her and gave her a reassured smile.

"Well I have all my shots up to date. What about you guys?" All heads nodded at my table and I shot them all a grin, "See we have nothing to worry about now do we." They all gave me a small shaky smile of some sort and we continued to have our breakfast in silence, but then the bell had to ring at one point in the morning. All this talk out the recent virus going around made me concern for my family, what if some crazy person just came around and taken a bit out of them. I shook my head, no I shouldn't think of that. Nothing would happen to them.

I walked into my classroom and sat down at my desk. I looked out the window until my name was called by Mrs. Rivets.

"Ms. Becker is something the matter?" I looked over to her and shook my head. "Well okay then can you read the first passage on page 284 please." So I did as she requested. This is my life, the life of Alexandria Becker 17 years of age and in family of 6. Just a boring normal life of a teenager in Atlantic city. Just surviving my days in high school.

 _ **Welp guys that's all for today. I have to go to bed because it is 11:57pm and I have to wake up early to finish homework and shower. Hope you all liked it! I will try to update regularly, but with me being in my last year in high school that may be a little difficult. But until then!**_


	2. Why is this happening!

_**Hey guys welcome back! I started to write this chapter as soon as I got home. I'm just so excited to write fanfictions once again! Now onto the story!**_ _**Still don't own anything, won't really ever with this stuff.**_

 _It was during 5th period when it all started to happen. I still remember it all the blood... So much blood._

Mr. Leany let the sections go work on their part of the music like usual,of course with our recordings of our part in hand, it helps make sure that we were able to get our music down faster. It usually helped us a lot then rather waiting around for him to get to our sections to practice, he was one of my favorite teacher. Mr. Leany treated all his students as if they were one of his own, heck he spent more time with his students than his own family because of his dedication to help us. All of us sopranos walked into the hall before anyone else could to secure a good spot before band would try to come out to practice. It's usually hard to practice when all we could hear was saxophones playing in unison. Then I saw it. A guy hunched over, something seemed to be dripping from his face to which we couldn't see because his hair was covering his face.

"H-Hey guys." All the sopranos looked toward me, their section leader. " I think there's something wrong with that guy. I'm going to go see if he needs help, see what's wrong." I knew simple things from indicating an infection to broken bones, having a mother as an RN did have quite its perks even when I didn't know it. As I was walking out I heard one of the girls say that they were going to get Mr. Leany, good I might know what's wrong but I didn't know how severe it was. But then I heard the banging on the fence, I looked over to see people gathered at our fence just growling. The growling became louder once I walked into their view. ' _Where is security? Who are these people?'_

I finally reached the guy and proceeded cautiously, something like this could really hurt a guy's ego. "Hey are you okay. I saw-I-Is that blood? Hey what happened?" He pulled his head up and I looked into similar brown eyes as me. His nose looked really busted up, like he fell on it or something. "Damn dude. What happened to your nose?"

"Some guy started grabbing me and tried to bite me. He made me land on my face and I got back up and knocked him in the head. I ran, didn't know what to do about the psycho so I left him there." He pointed over to a guy hunched over that was slowly getting up. I started to make my way over to the other guy but the one I was currently with grabbed my arm. I looked over at him confused then he nodded over to the guy again so I looked. A teacher was walking up to the guy and pulled him up, I assumed he would take him to tardy sweep, but then the most disgusting thing happened. The boy leaned over and took a bite out of the teacher, earning a scream from the man. Oh god I could see the blood from here. I couldn't look away as the boy continued to take chunks out of the teacher and using his hands to sink them into his stomach. A hand landed on my shoulder. I sharply looked around and saw Mr. Leany looking at the scene unfold with horror in his eyes.

"Get everyone back in the classroom!" I didn't know what to do. A man was being consumed right in front of me. I-I couldn't look away even when I wanted to. Oh how I wanted to look away. Then Mr. Leany turned me around to fully face him. "Alex! Get everyone in the room! People's lives are in danger and I'm not going to risk all my kids lives! Now Go!" He pushed me toward the building and then that's

when it all went to hell.

 _ **Snap!**_

Apparently when the teacher was getting… consumed it attracted the people at the fence with his screams. I didn't even notice that they started to get riled up because of this man's screams. Why? But they all started to stumble in as the fence broke and then I remembered all my classmates again. So I followed out with Mr. Leany's request and ran back into the building with the new guy at my heels. When I bursted in I saw all the students in there. "Everybody to the back room!" They all gave me questionable stares and didn't understand why I was yelling at them. Until our choir director ran back in the room with a wound on his arm, it looked like a bite mark.' _Why would these people bite him? What's wrong with them?!'_ Mr. Leany pulled the door closed and walked away from it slowly, like his mind was still registering.

 _ **Bang!**_

They're knocking on the door now, more like I should say bangning on the door like animals. Who are these people?!

"What do you want!?" Mr. Leany was yelling at the door trying to make them go away. Then the intercom went off.

" **Ahem. Please students and faculty staff we ask you to remain calm. It seems that we have a breach in our school grounds and we advise you to stay indoors and avoid anyone who looks ill. Now we will *** _ **Bang Bang***_ **... U-Um N-Now just please*BangBang!* Don't let them in! *Bang!BANG* Hold it down! We can't let them *CRASH* N-No! Go away you don't have permission to be in-. W-What are you doing?! S-Stay away! Ple-"**

The intercom was cut whole room was silent. "What the fuck was that?" I heard from a few people down then we heard it. The sound of people running down the hallways, screaming and then that's when people began to snap out of it and began to run also. I grabbed the hand of one of my younger best friends. "Come on Mary!" I was not going to die here! Not without seeing my family at least one more time!

We ran down the halls as I could hear people screaming and crying in fear, I looked over on the other side of the hall. Bad mistake. People were being _EATEN_ right before my eyes, so I did the first thing I thought of. Look the other direction and keep running. "Don't look at them Mary!" Poor girl I could hear her sobs from behind me... Then she was snached right out of my hands. I looked over and saw in horror one of those things biting a piece of flesh out of her. She looked at me with wide and scared eyes and let out a scream that blended in with the others.

"Mary!" Out of my blurry vision of tears I saw a figure run forward and punch the women off of Mary. Thinking fast I ran over and pushed the person down and pulled Mary into my arms, then I felt a hand take my arm. I reeled back my fist to make the creature let go but once I turned over I saw my neighbor, Nathaniel Wood. He took my hand and we ran out of the building, dodging people as we went around campus to get to the parking lot. Then I saw her. Lizzy. My best friend with one of those things over her. _Eating_ her! I don't know what happened, all I remembered was Mary was in my arms at one moment then into Nathaniel's as I kicked the creature repeatedly. I just wanted it off of her!

Then Nathaniel pulled me back."Come on we have to go!" My eyes widened. I couldn't leave Lizzy here! This is my friend we were talking about. "Alexandria please! She's gone! Look at her! I can't leave you here. But those things are coming and we have to leave." I couldn't hear him. I just lost a girl who was my best friend since 7th grade. Practically my sister, we considered her as part of the family. "Please for Mary's sake! She needs help! Isn't your mother a nurse? She can help Mary!" My mom?... My mom! What about my sister that's at home with my niece? What about Abby!? I looked up at him and nodded.

"But I need to go get Abby." Nathaniel nodded relieved that I had snapped out of it and he ran ahead to help get Mary in his car. I looked down at Lizzy. I closed her eyes and gave a silent prayer then I left without looking back at my long gone best friend. Now was my time to focus on my family and getting Mary help. I climbed in the car "We should get Mary to the hospital though, my mom's not home and it's the most logical choice." He nodded and then drove off to the hospital.

When we pulled up we ran out of the car to call for help. That quickly came to us. But before they could fully take Mary she grabbed my hand and put something in it, then they took her. Little did I know that it would be the last time I would see that short cute go happy girl. I looked down and saw that she left me her silver bird necklace... but she never takes this off. I looked back up just in time to see her look back at me with a sad but reassuring smile. I almost went after her until Nathaniel grabbed my shoulder and looked at me with eyes full of sadness. "Come. We should go get your sister." That snapped me out of it and we ran back to the car and drove to the elementary school in silence trying to ignore the bloodstains on the seat door and window. Then we finally arrived.

I ran out and into the office. "H-Hello I'm here to pick up Abigail Becker early today." The lady at the desk asked for I.D confirmation and nodded to me and sent me over to where all the other adults waited anxiously. When I would see the children coming toward their parents the ladder would run over to them first to scoop them into a hug and quickly walk out of the office to their cars. Finally Abby came into the office to where I scooped her into my arms into a crushing hug.

"Sister what's wrong?" Abby was confused she didn't know what was happening. None of these kids did when they came to their parents. "How did you get here?" I walked out with Abby in my arms, not trusting to let her on the ground and let the same thing happen to her like Mary. Then I guess that's when she noticed the blood on my sleeve, something I didn't even manage to see probably from the recent events from the last hour. "W-Why is there blood on your sleeve." She didn't need this. She was only 8 years, she should never have to see what I have experienced. I pulled her in the car and sat her on my lap, for the blood was still in the back.

I started petting her hair softly "Now Abby. There are somethings that are happening currently that I even don't even know how to explain. So just please hold the questions." I could hear the shakiness in my voice and I guess she did also for she stopped asking questions. ' _Take a breath Alex. Don't need to freak Abby out even more'_ so I took a breath and looked over at Nathaniel. "Abby this is Nathaniel Wood. Nathaniel this is my little sister Abigail Becker." He looked over at her and gave her a warm smile and focused back onto the road.

We made it back home and I walked out of the car. ' _Why doesn't this sit right with me?'_ "Nathaniel can you stay here with Abby please." Without waiting for an answer I walked into the already opened door and it felt as if I was punched in the gut. Laying there on the floor was my sister Amanda staring at me with lifeless eyes as my father was feasting on her body. "No. God please no tell me this isn't happening." My "dad" looked up at me and snarled….. I didn't know what to do…. T-This was my family. What am I supposed to do? Then I saw it. The gun, my sister seemed to end her own life while my father was feasting on her from the looks of the blood splatter.

….I knew what I had to do. But I couldn't! This was the man who raised me! The man I grew up with beside my sisters, how could any human do this. But fate was cruel. I had to make a choice. Fight for my survival or just let it all happen and just end the suffering right now…. Yeah that seemed like a good idea... Riley…. She's still here… I have made up my mind.

My father charged at me and I dodge trying to pick up the gun, he fell to the ground. But he pulled on my shoe and I joined him on the ground. No! It's not going to end like this! I kicked my father in the face and let out a small apology and grabbed the gun on the floor and got back up. It aimed at my father and my voice hitched, this was it. All I had to do was pull the trigger…. So why couldn't I do it. It's me or him. My father stumbled towards me.

 **Bang!**

…

 **Bang!**

….W-Why is he still alive?! I shot him in the heart and then the lung… What are these creatures?! So I aimed it to the head, maybe this will work. I looked back into my father's milky eyes. "I'm sorry dad."

 **Bang!**

I collapsed onto the floor letting out my tears. I really did it. I had to though. It was me or him…. But still…. He was my family….

Riley!

I ran to my room and the door was jammed shut from the inside so I used the rest of my strength to push open the door. Where was Riley!? "Riley?!" I heard a sharp gasp then silence.

"Aunty Alex?" I heard a voice come from the closet in uncertainty. I pulled the door open and there revealed my niece of 7 years. Riley Allen.

I was so relieved she was alright.

 _ **Oh ma goodness. I have written about 2,400 words for a few hours! But this was fun so glad that I'm finally doing this. So hope ya enjoyed. Tell me what you think and I'll see ya next time.**_


	3. Home

_**Hey guys welcome back! Finally got this typed up and got it up. So I hope you all enjoy this and tell me what ya think.**_ _**Like I've said many times before I still don't own anything. Just the ocs.**_

What do we do now? My older sister's live back in our hometown and my mom is still at work. What are we supposed to do? We're just normal people, we don't have this natural instinct to survive and automatically live out in the woods. I was just worrying if I left my phone at home this morning. I'm just a normal teenager, the only self defense I know is only how to shoot handguns. That's it… Is my shirt being tugged? So I looked down. Oh yeah Riley.

"Aunty Alex. Where's mom?" she looked at me with her brown eyes, I could see her eyes were full of fear and started to well up with tears.

"I-I don't know what happened… But she's gone Riley. My-" I had to stop talking, well more like I couldn't keep talking. It just hurt too much to keep talking. "Stay in the closet really quick Riley I have to do something and I don't want you to see it." Riley looked up at me and then gave me a short nod. She knew not to protest something in my face might have gave that impression. I patted her head of tight brown curls and lead her back to the closet and closed it giving her a promise that I would be back in a short while. So I walked back into the living room and looked down at the mess on the floor… Oh no I think I'm going to be sick! I ran down the hall and into the bathroom and my previous lunch had left my stomach and into the toilet.

I grabbed my toothbrush and proceeded to brush out the disgusting taste of bile out of my mouth and then wet my face. Brown eyes stared back at me, but they looked lost and a little empty from their usual spirit they had in them. The usual tanned skin looked more pale at the moment and the figures light brown hair was disarray. I grabbed my long hair and the figure in the mirror followed with my movements and I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my waist length hair into a ponytail. Man I look like shit. My cream sleeved shirt had blood on it so did my dark blue pants. So I washed my hands and took out my contacts my eyes were starting to get irritated and pull on my red framed glasses from the table. I always liked my glasses better anyway. I guess I have to get it over with anyways. So I walked back into the living room and braced myself to deal with my two dead family member.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead as the the sun pelted down on me as I finished up burying my sister and father. Without looking back I walked back into the house and into the living room, looking down at the once blood stained floor I sighed. I continued to walk outside to the front of the house and look around for Abby and Nathaniel but I couldn't see them around here. So I once again began to panic, I ran over to Nathaniel's car that was parked in front of the house and looked inside. To my relief I saw Abby laid back in the passenger's seat and eyes closed, she seemed to have fallen asleep. Her eyes opened once I knocked on the window and got her to come out of the car.

"Where is Nathaniel? Why did he leave you in the car?" To be honest I was a little pissed that he just left Abby in the car when we already witnessed what happened at school and what happened with Mary. Abby looked up at me. God she looked so similar to dad. Abby's hair was pulled into a braid that hung behind her and had his black hair and pale skin with his nose. A difference from my sisters and I with our light tanned skin that we inherited from our mom. Her brown eyes looked over at Nathaniel's house and then proceeded to speak.

"He said that he was going to look and see if anyone was at his house. But that was an hour ago." What she said had concerned me. What happened to him? I had to go help him if he needed anything. I grabbed Abby's shoulders and looked into her eyes. She had to know that this was crucial and that I was serious about it.

"Abby. Right now Riley is in my closet. Now don't ask questions right now. I need you to get a knife in the kitchen and go into the closet with Riley. I want you to stay in there until I get back. If I don't come back I need you to lock all the doors and windows and hide in mom and dad's closet until mom get's back. Do you understand?" Abby looked like she was about to cry, so I hugged her. "You have to be there for Riley. Please be strong I will be back. If not then mom will." I gave Abby a push to the house and didn't go to Nathaniel's house until she closed the door. I waited for a couple minutes and made my way to the Wood's household. Keeping the gun close to me I walked up to the house from our seemingly abandoned road and made my way up the door. I slowed down as I saw that the door was open and forgotten, so I had to walk up with caution. Every move I made made me sick to my stomach to think that something could have happened to the sweet Mrs. Wood and fatherly Mr. Wood.

I pushed the door open more for my tall frame to walk through and pulled the gun up for just in case. You never know, I learned that when I found my steps seemed to echo through the halls of the house and all I could hear was my shaky breath. "Nathaniel?" No response. No movement. Nothing. "Nathaniel!" Still nothing. So I started to move into the rooms checking for any sign of my neighbors, this went up until I found the master bedroom. There kneeled Nathaniel on the other side of the room. In front of him were his parents in a pool in their own blood. I couldn't see the damage done but it was there, especially in Nathaniel himself. "Nathaniel?" Even with him there, there was still no reply. I don't know how he would act so I had to walk up to him cautiously."Nathaniel" I reached out a hand but he turned around before I could touch his shoulder.

I saw the tears in his eyes and I could finally see the mess behind him. There was a chunk missing from 's shoulder and I was surprised that he was still alive, barely but he was. laid there with a screwdriver in her temple, she looked like how my dad was. Skin a sickly white matching with milky eyes, blood dried around her mouth. I put the gun away in my pants and kneeled down to Mr. Wood. "Nathaniel get his arm and we'll get him to your car." He didn't move. "Nathaniel come on!" I started to pull Mr. Wood up but a hand stopped me. I looked back and saw Nathaniel looking at me with saddened eyes. "Let go. We need to get your dad to the hospital!" He didn't move his hand away, but instead pulled me to his chest as I felt him shaking. I didn't know what to do, so I just loosely wrapped my arms around his frame.

"He doesn't want to go to the hospital. He wants to end his suffering." I felt bad for Nathaniel. I at least still had some of my family, but he just lost all of his. The grunting came from his father and we both pulled away and looked over at Mr. Wood. I could tell me was trying to say something but didn't have the strength to speak up than more of a whisper. So I got Nathaniel to his father so that he could hear his father's request. Nathaniel's eyes widened in horror as he listened to his father and at first shook his head at him, but looking at his father he caved in. Nathaniel looked over at me with empty eyes, "He's asking for your gun." My own eyes widened and I pulled out the simple handgun and stared at it. It was his father's own decision so I gave it to Nathaniel and decided to wait outside the house for him.

We were all sitting at the table of my house when I looked over the situation. My mom still hasn't returned from work, but I guess that was expected when more ill people started to show up at the hospital. But I really hope she comes home tonight, I had to explain the situation about about what happened to my sister and dad. Tears started to well up when I started to think about my deceased family members. But then I remembered what happened to Nathaniel's family. Speaking about him I had to look over at him and see how he was doing.

His dark blonde hair was out of place and didn't have the usual style it had everyday. It must have been from running his hand through it so many times. His dark blue eyes seemed so empty, that it was looking into a dark abyss, like he didn't know what to do now. But that was understandable when you just lost all the family members you have. We decided it was a good idea to not go outside for a while, well also since the news broadcast told us not to. The illness seemed to get worse and a lot more people were becoming sick. So I decided it was time to sleep all this sorrow away.

"We should all probably go to sleep now. Come on." I looked down at the children and proceeded to walk to down the hall and then looked at Nathaniel. " You can sleep in my sister's room. It's this one right next to mine. We'll just be in this one if you need anything. Good night Nathaniel." The girls and I walked into my room and proceeded to take our shoes off. "You guys get in the bed. I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick." I closed the door and looked down the hall to see Nathaniel still sitting at the table. I walked up to him, "Nathaniel?" He looked up at me with empty eyes. So I did the best thing I could think of, I hugged him. After a couple of minutes I felt arms wrap around me loosely and then I proceeded to pull him up. "Come on let's get you to bed." So that's what I did. I helped him with taking off his shoes and socks and took off his dark blue jacket and proceed to lay him down. Now this was challenging, for Nathaniel is not a scrawny guy he still had some muscle on him. Once I got him laid down I proceeded to get up but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down back on the bed. I looked down and saw tears running down his face, so I grabbed his head and put it in my lap and I gently raked my hand through his hair repeatedly. My mom did this all the time for my siblings and I to relax us, I also did it for my friends.

Nathaniel's sniffing would get quieter and I could feel my eyes becoming more and more heavy like lead. And before I knew it I fell asleep away from this new cruel world.

 _ **Hope ya'll like and tell me what you think about it! Till next time!**_


	4. I think it's time to leave

_**Hey guys! So sorry for the long delay! School is first on my mind currently because since I'm a senior this year I have been busy making sure I have everything before I graduate. So I finally got to write! Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **I don't anything Walking Dead related, only my OCs and their stories.**_

Wha-What is on my lap? My eyes opened slowly for the sunlight pouring into the room hurt my eyes. Looking down I saw Nathaniel… Oh yeah. Poor Boy. I heard shuffling coming down the hall, and there was Riley and Abby holding hands and rubbing the sleeping out of their eyes. Those girls have always been close, since they were babies actually, no matter how much they fought growing up they still continued to be each other's best friend.

"Riley. Abby. How do you both feel?"

"Hungry" Abby grabbed her stomach in the process and sheepishly grinned. I lightly smiled back at her and proceed to lift Nathaniel's head from my lap and put him back on the bed.

"Come on. I'll go cook us some eggs." We all walked into the kitchen and I looked at the time. 9:05. I'm not letting them go to school right now, yesterday was too much, I'm not risking their lives. Riley opened the fridge and got out the eggs and milk while I got a bowl and whisk. "Abby can you get the bread and start to make toast please." So we proceeded to make breakfast and tried to make a lighter mood from yesterday.

Then Nathaniel came out of Abby's room right as I was turning off the griddle. "Hey. What are you guys making?" He smiled over at us, but it still didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Um. We're making eggs, bacon, and toast. Here we're about to sit down, come on." As everyone sat at the table I set out the eggs and bacon on a plate in the middle and we all proceed to serve ourselves and eat. As we ate we could hear multiple helicopters fly over the house, reminding us what was happening.

As Nathaniel and I cleaned the dishes we had the tv on the news station and I had moved the girls in Abby's room to play. I didn't want them to see what was happening probably right outside our door. They had footage of the military coming in and shooting all those…. Monsters. It looked like something big was going to happen soon, and it looked like we couldn't stop it.

"Alert! We have just been informed that the illness is getting worse and that an evacuation order has been established. All those who aren't infected need to go the current camps the military has step up for refugees." Nathaniel and I looked at each other in panic and ran to the tv for the information, "Please if you're listening please go to these camps, it's your only chance of survival-" The tv then shut off. Well more like all the electricity shut off.

"W-Wait. He didn't say the address to go to!" I looked at Nathaniel and he looked back. We both knew we had to leave right then and there. "You get your sister's and yourself packed up and I'll get my stuff then come back to pack food and water." I nodded at him and took off to Abby's room. There they were playing without a care in the world.

"Abby. Empty out yours and Riley's backpacks and tell me when you're done." I ran to my room and changed into a blue t-shirt and black pants. I proceed to shove clothes into my own emptied backpack and looked around. I might not ever see this place again. I grabbed a family picture we took at Christmas and shoved it into the bag. I looked around, maybe I should take a small blanket just in case. Abby called for my name and I walked out of my room and proceeded to walk into her room. I just packed stuff and tried to avoid the skirts and dresses. I don't know what kind of environment we will be in, but them having to wear a dress would be difficult if they had to run somewhere and they need to be fast.

The sound of the door opening and closing rang through the house and then I thought, was that my mother? I ran to the front, but only found that it was Nathaniel… Where is my mom? Ugh this is not the time to think about that right now. We have to get out of here. He ran over to the pantry and started to stuff random canned items into a crate we had laying around. I ran over to Abby and Riley and proceeded to put their backpacks onto their person. In the background I could hear Nathaniel going outside and shutting the door in the process.

I brought Abby and Riley closer to me, "Now both of you listen to me. This is a very serious situation that we are in and I really need you to do exactly what I say. There are these things out there that will hurt you. It doesn't care if you are children, and we have to stay away from them as much as possible. If Nathaniel or I tell you something you must do it. If those things get Nathaniel or I you MUST run. Do you two understand that?" They both nodded with watering eyes so I pulled the two into a hug. "I promise I will get you both out and safe."

 _ **How could I have told them such a lie?**_

"Alex we need to go." I felt Nathaniel grab my shoulder lightly and I nodded. "Here take them to the car Nathaniel." The girls went without question while I stayed back and took in the situation. ' _What the fuck am I going to do?... Mom please…. I need you. Where are you?'_ Wiping my misty eyes I looked around at the house that my siblings and I grew up in, trying not to think about my dad and older sister in the backyard. Tears could be felt rolling down my face as I tried to wipe them away. This is a new world it seems. But I have to be there for my family. Not matter what.

 **Because I love them…. I would do anything for them.**

 _ **Hey guys! So so sorry I haven't posted in months!I actually started writing this while I was still in school so like in May I think. I was worrying about school and wanted to make sure everything was in order for me to be passing with the grades that I wanted. But it is now summer and I am officially out of school(for now) so hopefully I will be posting more because I don't do anything all day. Hope you guys are still there and are reading. Thanks and have a wonderful day!**_


	5. We made it

_**Hey guys! Welcome back and like I said in the last chapter I am so sorry for the very long delay. But I'm back and I'm going to try harder to upload because I do nothing else in my life! Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **I don't anything Walking Dead related, only my OCs and their stories.**_

Scribbling out a quick note to my mom if she ever came back to the house became the last thing I did in my house. I walked out without looking back and saw my family and Nathaniel waiting in the car, from here I could see Nathaniel trying to reassure the girls. He looked over my way and pointed over at me for the girls, their faces light up when I came into their vision. I raised a hand to acknowledge them and to also keep them in the car.

"You ready?" I looked over at Nathaniel and nodded my head. We pulled out of the driveway and proceeded to drive on the road and go further into the city. "Wait Alex. Try to find a news station to find the camp."

"On it." When I turned up the radio I thought it would be playing the usual modern music of today, but it wasn't. "Hey I think it already is. I guess all the stations are going to be doing the emergency broadcast because this is 107.9, they only play music." We all listened and waited for them to announce where the camp was. That's when we came across the ugly traffic.

"Even when the world is ending we have horrific traffic." Nathaniel let out an annoyed sigh and I could hear one of the girls giggle in the back. Nathaniel looked in the rear view mirror and smile at Riley, ' _Oh so that's who it was'._ I could see Riley's olive skinned cheeks slightly turn red. In turn I let out a little chuckle which focused Nathaniel's eyes onto me. I gave him a smile and looked back onto the road. Then we heard it.

"Alert! We have just been informed that the illness is getting worse and that an evacuation order has been established. All those who aren't infected need to go the current camps the military has step up for refugees." Nathaniel looked over at me in joy.

"This is the same-"

"Shhh! We need to listen to the broadcast."

" it's your only chance of survival! Now the camp is at 3950 Maple Street in the park! Repeat, camp is at 950 Maple Street in the park. Stay safe! We will continue to broadcast on what is happening in the city-" I looked over at Nathaniel in confusion on why he turned the radio back down.

"They don't need to hear about that." He nodded over at the girls who were coloring. ' _Who snuck that in their bag? Oh well, if it distracts them.'_

"Thanks for looking out for them." Nathaniel was silent for a few minutes after my comment. Was he embarrassed or?

"It's fine. I don't have anyone else to look after so I'll help you with them." In the corner of my eyes I could see him gripping the wheel a little tighter. I nodded "We'll make sure their safe." Tears started to prick in the back of my eyes from his words. I looked over at him in gratification to which he gave me a reassuring smile.

It has been hours since we had been in the line of traffic because it seemed that almost everyone in the city was going to the camp. People were getting out of their cars and started to talk to the citizens around them in the same dilemma, but not us. Nathaniel and I didn't want to risk anything if a surprise happened, so we stayed in the car with the windows down and engine off. Apparently the camp had filled up so much that they needed more military to come and help with the traffic and help out at the camp, because those things that were attacking seem to becoming more active. I'm becoming concerned if we couldn't get into the camp.

In the distance I could see the traffic finally continuing which made everyone start going back to their cars and continue the journey to the camp. This time around we were about 5 minutes from the park but with the traffic it was looking to be about 15 to 20 minutes. The radio was lightly playing for just incase if they announced anything. I looked back at the girls and smiled when I saw both of them asleep, Riley's head leaning on Abby's shoulder and a blanket covering both of their legs. "Those girls are going to be fine especially with someone as protective as you Alexandria." I looked over at Nathaniel and smiled at him.

"Thank you." The car once again filled with a seemingly peaceful silence this time. Neither of us wanting to ruin the peaceful moment, one that we hadn't had since that morning.

We had finally made it to the gate enclosed area and when we pulled up a military man clad in his uniform came up to Nathaniel's window.

"How many?"

"2 children, 2 adults." The soldier nodded his head and told the man beside him the information and waited for him as he went to the pile next to him. He picked up 2 boxes and a bag and handed it to the soldier who was talking to Nathaniel.

"In these boxes are a weeks full of rations and in the other box are blankets and in the bag is a tent for you and your family. Just pull up where the cars are and park there, then you can set up camp in the park. It's about a 5 minute walk, just follow the path and you should see the other civilians."

"Thank you." Nathaniel nodded his head to the soldier and pulled the car into the parking lot. I looked over at all the cars that were parked all along the curb, there were so many. They were all packed together reminding me of a game of tetris.' _Wait are they going to deny people soon?'_ I looked over at Nathaniel and his face was scrunched in thought, it seemed that he was thinking the same thing as me. He then looked over at me "I guess we'll know later if they do cut off on people coming in."

Nathaniel parked the car and I looked over at the girls. "Abby. Riley. Come on girls, it's time to get up." We could see both of them stirring as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and they looked at us. "We're here at the camp now." Both of their eyes lit up and they fumbled with their seatbelts. We all got out of the car and put our backpacks on. Nathaniel grabbed the box with the rations and I grabbed the box with the blankets.

"Wait Alexandria. What about the box of canned food?" I thought about it. Then I remembered the blanket that the girls used in the car.

"Hey girls can you get me the blanket from the car?" They nodded at me and crawled in the car. Nathaniel then realized what I was up to and popped the trunk open as the girls ran back to me with the blanket. "Thanks." I put the down the box with the blankets and grabbed the one from the girls and proceeded to wrap the crate with the canned goods in the blanket. "There that should be good enough. A just in case if we ever need it." I picked up the box again and Nathaniel locked the doors.

"Okay let's go guys." The walk over was filled with talking and some laughter from the kids. As we got closer and closer we could hear people talking and could hear children playing. We sped up our pacing a little and finally made it to the hill that was able to look over the area. My eyes started to tear up a little as I saw the kids happiness.

' _ **We had finally made it….. We were going to survive.'**_

 _ **Hey guys! So how did you guys like it? I wanna hear how you guys think of it. I hope you guys liked it and have a wonderful day.**_


	6. AN

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My sister moved in and has her nieces with her and I'm basically her 24 hour babysitter. Plus recently I have been watching** Fear the Walking Dead **and it got me to thinking that I feel that I rushed into my story a little bit. It's not how I wanted to pace it now looking back at the story. So I'm making the decision of putting this story on "complete" and renewing it, giving it a new face. I'm going to be making a new story but try to keep the same things that I wanted the characters to be. So for now this is a bye. Hope to see you guys in the next story. Buh bye!**


End file.
